The present invention relates to a sand and seed divot replacer for use by golfers.
When golfing, golfers often form divots in the fairways when making golf shots. Many golf courses request golfers to replace the divots with a sand and seed mixture allowing new grass to form.
Known sand and seed divot replacers include a bottle with spout. The bottle is provided with a threadably removable bottom wall for closing the bottom of the bottle. In order to fill these bottles, the bottle and spout are inverted and the threaded bottom wall removed. The seed and sand mixture is then poured into the inverted bottle. With these devices, however, the spout needs to be closed when filling the bottle with the sand and seed mixture. This can be inconvenient and may cause loss of seed and sand mixture during the filling process. Further, the known sand and divot bottle kits include holders for holding the bottle. But with the known holders, the bottle is held loosely in the holder causing the bottle to rattle when a golf cart, to which the holder is mounted, is driven around the golf course.
With the present invention, many of the problems of the known sand bottle kits are resolved. The spout is threadably mounted to the bottle, and when it is desired to fill the bottle, the threaded spout is removed and the bottle simply filled. There is no loss of sand and seed, and there is no need to close the spout when filling the bottle. Further, a holder is provided which seats the bottle in the holder to prevent rattling.